Lonely Souls
by Love be Afraid
Summary: Chapter 4: Everybody Wants Love. "What does Victoria have to do with any of this, Rose?" She was jealous. "I saw the way you looked at her, Alice. you looked at her like...like she  was the only thing that mattered..." a Alice/Rose/Vic Alice/Renee Bellice
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so this is a complete contrast to what I usually write, because Im basically team Rosella, lol, is that what you guys call it? Anyway I wanted to try my hand at an Alice fic, since she seems to get the most love around here, oh and Im not really sure where it'll lead but im aiming for a Alice/Renee that will eventually end up as a Alice/ Bella...hopefully, if I dont lose interest. Smh, my other readers would flip if they found out about this alternate account; not too happy with me for having them wait for the many updates I've promise them. I'll get to em eventually when I gain some inspiration. So again, this story isn't a definite finish but I'll try, and who knows, I may actually seek a collaboration.**

**Few things before I start. This is basically a fantasy type fic, its not set in the twilight world, but in my own made up world called Avalon. Its a kingdom ruled and governed by vampires and built on the sweat and blood of humans and werewolves. Its kind of like a 14th century England but also a feudal Japan type era-ish feel to it. So when you read it, think of castles, kings, horses etc, but the clothing style and battles will be more like feudal japan, with the swords, assassins, and all that other crap.**

**Alice is half human and half vampire, due to the fact that her mother, Esme, was turned into a vampire while she was pregnant, but I'll get into all that later on...dont wanna spoil everything. Anyways, Rosalie, Edward and the others are full fledge vampires. Most have abilities similar to those in the actual Twilight book/movie.**

**Alice looks to be about 26 but shes actually well over 100 years old. She can age, but only if she goes without blood for awhile. Rosalie is about 82, Edwards 71, Emmet's about 55, and Jasper 32, but they all dont look a day over 20.**

**Alice is the oldest out of all the siblings, Rosalie's next, then Edward, Emmet, jasper and whoever else I decide to put in. None of them are actually related, but they still consider each other brothers and sisters nonetheless. Lets see, I dont have a beta and my writing skills are a bit remedial but I try. Think thats it for now, so just read, enjoy, and review! Oh, Im using my phone to write this so if the format looks a bit out of wack then you know why.**

** Everybody wants something**

Voices; screams of the dead, thats all I seem to hear nowadays. But its your voice, your scream thats the loudest.

_"You're scowling again. Its doesnt suit you..."_

"It suits me just fine, thank you very much."My tormentor sighs, slightly pulling away from the moonlit balcony. Her phantom skin is cold no doubt, but the moonlight radiating off of her creates this false illusion; the illusion that shes warm, that her chest rises and falls with each breath. The illusion that shes alive_._

_"Smiling suits you more. You used to do it all the time back when we were..."_

"-Dont."I hiss, glaring at the offending women. She looks away solemnly with one hand still grasping the cemented balcony; Silence consumes the stagnant air, creating tension.

_"Why dont you smile for me anymore, Ali? I smile all the time for you...even though im not...happy.." _She trails off, frowning as shes deep in thought_. _

My ears twitch at the nickname she gave me so long ago. The more she uses it, the more I begin to dislike it. How did I become this cold, rigid shell of person?

She gazes at me longingly, eyes so filled with sorrow and exhaustion; its my turn to away because the way shes staring at me is far too much_. _My shoulder hunch inward and my head bows due to my situated position; Im sitting on my beds edge, shirtless, with the cold air pricking my skin, while my bottom half remains covered only by a thin sheet.

I chuckle in response to her question. "Thats because you secretly take pleasure in torturing me..." She'll leave for sure, because like so many other times, I've crossed the line. Part of me is happy, for I'll have a moments piece of mind but the other part is torn. Its torn because I desperately need her; shes the only one that can still make me feel so human after so many years of being a monster...a _condemner_.

"Im not the one who cant let go..." And just like that shes gone, not for good, but...shes gone. The sting her words leave behind creates an even deeper hole in my heart; its so hard to let her go.

I close my eyes once more, trying to go back to that place in time; the place we shared our happiness. The smell of rain and the feel of damp grass beneath our naked bodies. I try to hold on to this moment, but her words...they cut so deep that I lose it.

How long has it been, eighty years? And still nothing has changed; Your voice is as clear as day. Was it always so filled with sorrow? No, you were right. I used to smile more when we were happier, back then...back when you were...

"Deep in thought again, I see." My intruder purrs, right hand slowly gliding across my chest sending a sickening thrill through out my body; I hate the effect she has on me...the effect she has on everyone.

I dont need to open my eyes to see that she is smirking, I can feel it pressed against my shoulder. When she got here and how long is unknown to me. Was I so deep in thought that I hadn't sensed her presence? Why didnt _she_ say anything, because clearly she must of known, or maybe thats why she left me?

"Should I leave you to your lonely conversation? Or maybe," the fingers on her left hand dance across my naked thigh, making the muscle twitch involuntarily. "I could keep you company? We could have our own _conversation_..." She firmly grasps my thigh at the end of her sinful proposition, causing me to throb in unwanted places.

This is the game she plays with me, because Im the exception to her abilities, for I have denied her so many times of what she wants; because I refuse to give in to such selfish, meaningless temptation. And denying my "sister," Rosalie Lillian Hale, of anything is something you just dont do. So she tortures me with her voice, her smell, her touch, her _gift_.

To me her gift is the deadliest out or all my "sibling." Shes vain, she feeds off of attention and lust she receives from so many, and uses her body, her seduction to control you; she'll have you wanting and needing until it practically hurts. Im the only one that refuses to give into her selfish games, but that drives her, pushes her even harder each time.

Her hand is climbing ever closer to my most intimate spot, like so many other times, and attempts. This is nothing new, and as I said before, It'll end the same way it always has, with me denying her of everything I have. Which isn't much, since she practically took everything from me

We had a moment once, long ago when she was fairly young, almost like a new born, where she confessed her love for me; Both as a sister and a potential lover. She was confident in her admission, so sure that I would return her feeling, because she so very conceded, and honestly she has the right to be.

Rosalie is fierce, intimidatingly so; shes selfish and its that lack of inhuman kindness that reminds me of why I can and will never love her, whether it be as a "sister" or more. But even I cant deny that shes insanely beautiful. Silky, immortal, long tresses that fall to her mid-back, eyes that once reflected that of the bluest seas, but are now golden honey dipped with slight traces of red forming around the iris, because even the fairest fall victim to the thirst. Long, smooth legs, and skin so smooth glistening that it reminds me of a milky waterfall. Hands that seem as if they were carved from the finest marble and sculpted to perfection; yes, Rosalie Hale is indeed the fairest of fair.

But again, I denied her back then, crushed her precious ego and angered her beyond comprehension; everybody wants what they cant have. And deny her once more, I shall, because failing? Giving in, is such a human trait, and human I am not.

"I hate you," she begins, kissing my neck and breathing hotly in my ear. "For being so strong...for being better than I am." She continues to kiss and lick my neck, occasionally dragging her teeth along it. Im soon hit with a scent, something floral, something I can only describe as Rosalie; shes _wet_. "But as much as I hate you, Alice. I love and want you even more."

And with that said, she bites down and drinks me in; its not uncommon and I occasionally allow this to certain extent, because she is thee exception...just as much as I am. She is the first to ever drink from me, and that is the only reason I'll allow this...because she is mine, and no matter how much I had it, our connection is so strong.

My head swirls at the sensation, something equivalent to letting your head hang over the side and feeling the blood rush towards it.

I hiss when the feeling gets to be too much, letting her know I've reached my limit. She unlatches from my neck and hums in response, leaning her front against my back; her scent is ten times more potent now.

"Why do we play these games?" She whispers, licking one clean trail from my wound to my earlobe and lightly begins to nibble; her left hand has become bolder since her last attempt, itching closer and closer to that spot.

"Give into me." She's doing it, that thing where she fluctuates her voice tone, which usually results in a calm, serene, but lustful feeling. If I was an ordinary "human" this probably would work, but fortunately and unfortunately I am not, the most that I feel, if its even a feeling is the my heart beating through my ears.

"Dont fight it," She persist, but the only thing im focused on is the steady beat or my heart. It reminds me _her_ heartbeat, steady and strong; I close my eyes and try to grasp for _her_ heart. Meanwhile, Rosalie's hand comes into contact with me and I tense, but then relax, imagining its the hand of the one person I can no longer have.

_Victoria_...

**Flashback**

_**"Im safe with you, right? I mean...you'll always be here..with me?" She looked up at me with curious, almost pleading eyes; they were green, just like the grass we once lay naked upon. **_

_**The forest was still, quiet. Guess thats why they called it the muted forrest. the only sounds that ever emanated was the heavy breaths and pants from our love making. **_

_**"They'll find out eventually." She seemed to zone out for moment, resting her chin against my bare abdomen as she drew lazy patterns on my semi-warm skin. "But I'll see when, and I promise...I promise I wont let anything happen. We'll runaway...and spend forever together." I reassured her with a gentle squeeze to her waist and warm smile to which she returned.**_

_**"You promise?" She whispered as she climbed my small fram; she peered down at me lovingly, causing her fiery hair to fall in all directions and brush against my cheek.**_

_**I sat up on my elbows,creating only minimum space between us and stared her straight in the eye. "I promise." My lips brushed her in the most tender kiss.**_

Its a kiss thats haunts my soul even now; a feeling I so desperately try to hold on to.

She said something when she pulled back...something I can no longer hear her whisper.

_**"I love you..."**_

I shake my head at those unwanted thoughts.

_Yeah, some promise I made._

Im now fully aware of the situation at hand; Rosalie's persistent hand coupling _me, _trying to devour what's left of this empty shell.

"Dont fight me, Alice..." Her hands are teasing now, trying to get a reaction from me, but Im stronger than that...than her.

"I need you desperate." She turns my chin sideways in order to initiate a kiss," I need you hopeless, Ali." She whispers against my lips, and moves in for the kill as my eyes open upon hearing _that_ name.

I push back against her chest, making her hit the bed rather roughly; she scoffs and looks up at me with angry, hurtful eyes.

"Get out. You disgust me..." I stand up, gathering the sheets as I do so and head towards the bath house.

"Why do you love her and not me!" She yells, picking up an expensive vase and smashing it against the wall. Her outburst makes me flinch, bringing unsavory images of the first time she said it...long ago.

_**"Why do you love her and not me! She's human, she doesnt belong in our world, Alice!" She screamed, pointing to the said women.**_

_**"Rosalie, please...dont do this..." I felt it at that moment; how so very scared Victoria was. I felt her warm, dainty hand cling to mines as she peered around my back.**_

_**"-Please what, Alice! Shes not yours to claim...shes taken! So why, why are you constantly clinging to such foolish notions? A vampire, no, a half-breed and a human, its disgusting!" She bared her teeth at us, snapping venomously as she continued. "She doesnt deserve you, Ali..." **_

_**"Rosalie," I began calmly, for I knew if I had made the wrong move or said something she didnt like, she'd lose whatever control she still had. "You're right, you're so very right. Lets just...lets just calm down and be reasonable, eh? Lets just...talk this through.." I moved to reach for her in an attempt to calm her raging form; I was always able to relax her with a single touch.**_

_**"No! No more talking, Alice." She pulled away from my touch, pointing her finger at me accursedly. "You abandoned me, you abandoned the order.. for her...and now...she must parish. **_

_**"Rosalie dont!"**_

I shake my head in an attempt to rid my mind of those memories; memories I wish I no longer had.

"Why do you so desperately vie for my affection?" I retort, slightly turning my head to see that she is glaring. "Surely you have plenty of suitors who are willing to accommodate for you...and your needs. Go bother Edward or Emmet. Pretty sure they're more than willing." I say, pulling the sheet away from my body and fully exposing my petite frame.

"You're the one I saw first, Alice." She whispers more to herself. I dont need to look at her to see that shes hurting; I can feel it with every hollow breath I take. "You gave me this life, Alice. you're the beginning, middle, and end for me..." Its true, only partly though. I was there when she was reborn anew; when she finally opened her eyes after days of screaming, burning, and sobbing. I hadnt given her this life per say, no, that was my "fathers" doing, but I was the one who took care of her, held her as she screamed, and let her drink from my blood, just as I had done with my other "siblings." She fed from me her first couple of days as a newborn, just as a calf would drink from her mother.

"Tell me Rose, what would you have me do if I indeed agree to love you, hmm? Would you have me tell you how lovely and fair you are everyday? Or rather, how vain and utterly selfish you've become?" Theres a broken sob from behind, something I havent heard since the day she was turned. "Theres nothing here for you, Rose...Im broken. You've already taken what love I had left, so love another..."

She lets out this inexplicable noise; a cross between a growl and a scream. I turn just in time to see her clutching her stomach, as if she just been punched or stabbed, before fleeing from my room, dry sobbing as she went.

It pains me; as much as I hate Rosalie for what's shes become, for being the catalyst in everything thats gone wrong in this life, I cant help but feel something other than hate for her. Shes mine, whether I want her or not.

I settle in to the bath, letting the aroma, a combination of lilac and cinnamon, cloud my mind.

_"She does sincerely love you, ya know." _My tormentor returns, settling herself right on the edge of the bath, phantom feet dangling in the water. "_And whether you admit it or not, you feel something for her. You could...learn to love her..."_ Theres a frown forming on her face as she says this; I dont know if I should take it as a sigh of jealousy or what.

"I could never love someone like Rosalie. Shes a wolf in sheep's clothing...a tool. The only thing I feel for her is pity..."

"_But you did love her once..."_

"Yes, when she wasn't the indirect reason why I am the way I am now. Why you're the way you are now..._dead_." She glances at me sideways, curious yet tired green eyes boring into mine.

" You shouldn't keep holding on to grudges...I forgave..."

"-Well since you forgave, and feel so sorry for her...why dont you go love her then. Torment her for awhile and give me a break..."

She sighs, pulling her knees up to her chest, effectively settling into the air and gazes down at me, eyes filled with sorrow and unspoken words.

"You're such a lonely soul, Alice."

**A/N: Okay, so if you havent already guessed, Victoria is more or less a ghost; shes a figment that only Alice can see. **

**There is indeed a love/hate relationship between Rose and Alice; a connection and understanding that only they seem to share. I'll delve deeper into that eventually too, but for now im gonna start writing ideas for the next chapter. And yes, this isnt planned out, so im basically going with whatever comes to mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so here's the second chapter, still trying to figure out how this will all play out, and I may go back and add to each chapter later on. Smh, its hard trying to keep up with my thoughts, but im trying so be patient with me. Thanks to any and all that reviewed, hope for many more:)**

**Alice is human but half vampire, so it is possible for her to get hurt.**

**Photos yeah, the bold parts are pose to be flashbacks, and Im also doing these from my phone so please excuse the formatting. Read and Review please! **

**Disclaimer: Forgot to do this the last time, dont own a damn thing, S.M does:( lol.**

** Return of The King**

"-Well since you forgave, and feel so sorry for her...why dont you go love her then? Go torture her and give me a break."

_"You're such a lonely soul, Alice."_

She disappeared on me again, ran like she always does when things get to be a bit too real for her.

That was over thirty minutes ago, by far the longest, but I dont have time to dwell on it; theres more pressing matters to deal with.

Aro, my "father" or maker, and ruler of Avalon, will be arriving home today from an extensive visit with his estranged brothers, Caius and Marcus; he'd been gone for about two month, talking and trying to force an allegiance with the eastern and western provinces. Father is indeed ruler of Avalon, but not of all Avalon. He's power hungry, and seeks an _entire_ kingdom where vampires are the hierarchy, and where his word is the only law. Thats his vision, not mine; the only vision and future I see ends in blood, and believe me, he wont spare a single drop.

Upon his expected arrival, mother has suggested that we all dress appropriately, meaning, we have to wear our royal family garments. Unsheathing our usual crested breast plates, armored shin and arm guards, and multi-layered robes, similar to that of a kimono, for a more royal/formal look. Our clothing are all bright, usually highlighted with a certain animal or object. Mine being some sort bird, a hawk or owl maybe.

Special events, such as this are always a pain for me. Mother often finds it necessary to have our clothing properly fitted for such occasions; I on the other hand, find it trivial, having human servants dress me, as if im incapable of doing so myself. Its bad enough that they're expected to bathe me, blushing and stuttering profusely as they do so. I definitely dont need that type of attention.

Our more formal clothing is a strange contrast to our usual black or gray attire, which we mainly wear out of duty. A duty that requires stealth, patients, and the ability to kill without a second thought, because that is what we are, natural born killer.

Assassins; that is what our duty is to Avalon and to father. Aro is sort of a paranoid soul. He trust only whom he made, so who better fit, than his own "children" to be his shield and sword? Specially since he believes everyone else is out to get him, which is more or less true.

Aro has this strange aura about him; on the outside he looks calm, almost too calm for my liking. His voice is smooth, mouth always twisted in a creepy grin, and he often emits this bubbly, child-like persona. But its all a facade. I've witness his true self plenty of times, and seen so many sacrificed under his unrelenting wrath. So yes, I know exactly what he's capable of. He is a cruel, vengeful king; a powerful being that shows no mercy in his judgment.

He's right in his assumptions though; that everyone is out to get him, but if he was truly wise, he'd trust no one, including myself, for I know what he did so long ago. And if I had the chance, I'd gladly watch him parish in a lake of ash.

In his leave of absence, Carlisle, his most trusted advisor and best friend has watched over the home front, along with myself, mother and my siblings. Carlisle has become somewhat more of a father figure than Aro himself. He's well distinguished like my father, adept in many languages and skill, including combat, but he shows no signs of hostility or no means of anger. I've honestly never seen him hurt a fly. I often wonder how such a caring soul could ever have or show any affection towards a monster like my father.

"Ah, Alice its good to see again. Its been about three days since our last session..." Carlisle is my only means of therapy; he's the only one I can trust and talk to about what goes on in this head of mine. Whether it be unexplained visions or just something on mind that troubles me, he's always here to listen.

"Sorry to drop by without notice. Pretty sure you have more pressing business to attend to, what with...fathers arrival and all..."

"Nonsense, Alice. We've got about an hour before his scheduled arrival. And You know you're more than welcome to stop by any time you want."He flashes a charming smile to which I nod in return before sitting on my knees. "How are you feeling...you look a bit pale. Not to mention you seem to be bleeding.." He points to the junction of my neck; I wipe at it with my middle and fore finger, and notice I am indeed bleeding.

"Oh...yeah. Nothing to worry about...just...Rosalie.." He smiles sympathetically; a look of understanding crosses his features. "I see. Well, other than that, everything is fine assume?" Thats the one thing I love about Carlisle, he never pushes or judges. He listens and gives his sincere opinion on certain matters, one being the issue of Rosalie, but he never pushes me to talk about it.

"Yes, more or less, I suppose. Though, I have been... having these weird visions lately. Theres something... _he_ wants me to do.."

"Aro?"

"Yes, something about a girl...a human girl. Im guessing shes some sort of implication to whatever has planned..."

"Interesting. Have you seen this girl in you're visions?"

"No, somethings...blocking it. Everytime I try to look further, something pushes me away..."

"Hmm, and shes human you say? Nothing more?"

"Thats what I assume. Dont really have much to go on since the vision is so short.

"And you say he wants you to do something? What do you suppose that is?"

"Well, if it has anything to do with humans. I suppose he either _wants_ her," I turn my nose up at that idea. For someone who hates humans so much, he often indulges..._sexually_. He's a complete hypocrite in my eyes; judging and condemning me so harshly for my love, but steady doing the same. "Or he wants her dead. Im guessing the later of the two though. He said, 'you must be her condemner. She implicates all we hold dear...make her suffer.' And then im cut off..."

"And in knowing this or rather assuming this. How does all that make you feel?"

"I feel... angry. I feel...guilty I guess, because...because..."

"Because of Victoria...?"

"Yes," I reply, turning away from his sympathetic gaze; I dont do pity and I dont do sympathy.

"Is she here with us now?" Carlisle is the only one who knows about Victoria, how I still talk and see her...how im the only one can see her.

"No, I said some things she didnt agree with so she left me..."

"For good?"

"No, I dont think so. I can still...feel her here...in this world." Its quiet for a moment.

"Perhaps its time you think about letting go..."

"Yes. Perhaps. But ya know," I lean back, supporting my weight on my hands and shifting so that my legs are crossed. I briefly close my eyes, inhaling, imagining, and letting the lavender scent of Victoria's hair consume my nostrils. "Letting go is so hard to do sometimes.."

**LBA**

Drums burst like thunder and trumpets sound off in name of king. The courtyard is filled with obedient people; the fearful followers of Avalon. They clap, sing, dance and praise their vengeful king.

I scoff at such an atrocity; they fear him, when it is he that should fear them. Do they not understand the power they hold over him? Over the whole vampire nation? They out number us by thousands and yet they still fear us. They're the key to our survival, without them we could never exist.

Just thinking about that sick, creepy, petrified smile on his face as he walks through the courtyard, his swords, Jane and Alec at the ready, as his "people" throw their love at him. Their false love, mind you; this whole situation angers me, its enough to make me regurgitate.

"Save face, Alice..." I hear someone mumble, before a cool hand slips into my own, squeezing it slightly. A feeling of calmness is invoked in me, reminding me that it is Jasper standing at my right. He's always at my right, or at least tries to stay close to me in any way.

He is the youngest, but what he lacks in age, he makes up in skill. In his previous life, he served as the youngest lieutenant in one of the western provinces. I saw him in a vision oneday, and Edward, being the mind reader looked into vision, but thats not where the problem ensued. No, cause you see, Edward reads my thoughts all the time, or at least used to until I learned to block him off. It was when Aro consulted with Edward, and by consulted I mean delved into his mind; yes, Aro is quite the little mind reader himself, but the only way he can do so is by touching you. Anyway, he did his usual check up, reading his mind to see what secrets I had, because like I said before, he's paranoid and he trusts no one, especially me since I had forsaken him.

He saw Jasper through my vision and what he was capable of; a human that could control emotions? Do you know what kind of power that holds on a battlefield? He did, and wanted him for himself after that day.

This isnt the life that I would wish upon my worst enemy; I didnt want this for him but Aro forced me, he made me find him, and he made me turn him. Jasper was my very first attempt at creating a life. I say attempt because I couldnt go through with it fully; I had bit him, drank his sweet nectar, but as he peered up at me through lidded, painful eyes, I couldnt bring myself to do it. I couldnt bring myself to bite down on my own flesh and pour my tainted blood into his mouth.

Aro thought of me as weak, told me I was too compassionate towards meaningless creatures and finished the job for me; I found out a years later, that I wouldn't have been able to change Jasper even if I had wanted to. Im a half-breed, my body doesnt create enough venom required for a change.

I held him for days as the change took over, just as I had did Rosalie, Edward and Emmet. And on the fourth day, he opened those fiery red eyes and then I let him drank from me. So I guess I kind of have a special connection with all my "siblings" but his and Rosalie's seem to be the strongest.

"Always have, Jazz." He offers me a smile and I cant help but return it; its not big, hardly reaches the corner of my mouth but its a smile. Theres an all too familiar growl to my far left; jealousy is such an ugly feat, especially on someone so wickedly beautiful.

Spiteful eyes bore into mine; the same cold stare she gave me that day long ago.

"Now presenting, his Royal Highness. Sir Aro of Avalon..." I breathe easy at Carlisle's sudden announcement; I couldnt ask for a better distraction, anything to keep _her_ occupied for a moment.

The castles main corridor opens, revealing the twisted face of my maker, Aro. His followers all bow their head as he makes his way down the silk carpet, headed straight for his thrown.

His thrown is massive, and sits right in the middle of the Great Hall, foreshadowing the other chairs that sit slightly to his left and right; chairs meant only for mother and Carlisle. His children are always slightly in front of him, to his far left and right, always standing, for we are his shield. We're always situated in a curved, uneven row, three to his left and two to his right.

He saunters through hall, hands clasp together near his chest, with a a very wide grin; its so large he can barely keep his eyes open.

"Such a joyous sight," he sings, finally standing in front of his throne, facing forward so can address his people. "So much love for your king.

Thats not love, its fear.

"I've been gone for far too long, Avalon. Surely you've missed your king?"

"Here, here!" Some unknown socialite cheers enthusiastically, earning child like praise from my father.

"Very good indeed. Its quite nice knowing I am missed. Im afraid our eastern and western brethren weren't so forthcoming with their love." He pouts; another child-like mannerism he emits every so often.

"No matter. The love of Avalon is all the love I need," he pauses, squinting his eyes slightly before continuing. "For now at least..." Its moments like these where you can just feel what's hidden beneath his surface. "Anywho," he claps joyfully, " onto more pressing matters. Carlisle..." He motions for Carlisle before taking his seat; mother soon follows suit, but we remain standing.

Carlisle steps from behind him, one hand clasped behind his back, while the other occupies a stack of papers. "How are you, my king? I trust the journey home was a good one?"

"That it was, my friend. We'll have to consort later on and I'll tell you all about it. I trust everything was well in my absence?"

"Of course milord. Everything went accordingly, but we do have a few important matter to attend to..." Carlisle hands father the papers, to which father accepts hesitantly.

"Ah, I suppose its about time I get back on track, eh friend? My duties wont fulfill themselves now will they?"

Slowly but surely he takes each matter into account, fulfilling his duties as king and making sure everything is right in Avalon. As rights as can be expected anyway. After about four hours of scanning through each probable dilemma, he calls it quits, announcing, "be merry, be gay, its time to celebrate..."

People scatter, congregate and indeed be merry, everyone except myself; I decide to lay low, out of sight from my fathers piercing gaze. Its futile to assume that I'll be able to run from him, and from his all knowing gift, but out of sight out of mind is my moto.

He'll soon call forth each of his children, and we'll gather at his feet as he embraces us with his gift. Its always the same routine we he returns,with him picking at our brains, seeing what secrets we withhold, and us giving in unwillingly. Fortunately for some; Myself, Edward and Jasper, have learned to block off certain thoughts.

So far, im the only one that can consistantly block off certain thoughts, although I have been working with Edward in hopes of helping him perfect this certain technique but he has a long way to go. Jasper uses a different approach when trying to ward off fathers ability; he focuses on the emotions around him, inflicts that emotion upon Aro and effectively pushes him out of his head. Its a very handy technique, but it doesnt always work.

I make my may towards a nearby balcony, one that overlooks the farside of town...the lower side, where the humans dwell.

They are the minority in Avalon, the poor, the weak, but they take it in stride. Not all humans are deemed as _useless_ in Aro's eyes. Several have shown great promise, proving their loyalty to their king as he would say; he only has use for the gifted, ones who hold hidden powers and such. The others, they arent so lucky, being harvested for their blood, living in fear and trying to survive day in and day out from poverty.

With my enhanced sight, I make out a small girl, no older than ten I assume. Shes playing by a fountain, splashing about in tattered rags, singing words that could only bring joy to a child. Thats the one thing I envy about children; they're so care-free, so joyous in times of great depression.

Is that how you were when you were a child, Victoria? A flower of the slums.

I remember the first day I met her. It was under unexpected circumstances when we first met, but it forever changed me. I no longer agreed with the way Aro enforced his power.

_**"This is wrong, father. Have you even looked outside these prison walls? At How hopeless, and sad your people have become?"**_

_**"My people?" He arches an eyebrow questionably, a look of boredom crossing his features. "And what people do you speak of, those pathetic creatures of the slums?"**_

_**"They praise you, even though they now fear you, father. You speak so highly of their love when you see fit, but yet you still abandon them. Where's their love, father! They're dying..."**_

_**"-As they should. These are times of war, Alice!" He barked, standing from his throne and peered down at me with angry eyes. It just us that day in the Great Hall, Aro and myself. He had sensed something was bothering me that day, as he always could, and allowed me to consult with him privately. The only people who still occupied the Hall was his secondary knights, who aligned the wall, standing like a bunch of statues. I**_ _**flinched at his outburst, being it the first time he had ever shown such anger towards anything.**_

In those times he was truly a Great king and even a loving father. He'd spend most of his time praising myself, Rosalie and mother, worshipping her as if she was the greatest thing he had created; We were all he had at the time, besides Carlisle of course.

Yes, he was truly a kind king in those days; so long ago were the days that I loved him unconditionally, where he could do no wrong. But something changed within him, it was a slow type of change, something that began to fester after his return from the western province.

_**He sighed, fixing his attire before sitting back down. "Everyone has their part, Alice. And you'd do well to remember yours. So they suffer, what of it? A kingdom of suffering speaks volume.."**_

_**"-A kingdom of suffering? Its kingdom of corpses! This isnt how it should be, father! Its unjust and cruel..."**_

_**"Cruel? In whose eyes, yours? What do you think we are, m'dear? We're unjust creatures, beast of the night. **_

_**"Doesnt mean we have to act like it!"**_

_**"This is the order...this is how thing should and will be. They suffer, and when they suffer they fear. Fear brings respect...brings obedience. Something you lack..."**_

_**I stood, shaking my head at words, a sign of disrespect. "You've changed, father. What happened to man the that cared for his people? Humans and vampire alike."**_

_**"That man you speak of has risen. He's outgrown such foolish notion, as should you. Humans should never be our equals...they are food and nothing more.."**_

_**"But father.."**_

_**"-Enough! I grow tired of your insolence. I am the order, I am the morning and evening star. My word is law and I have spoken.**_

_**I rose, defiance etched across my face, and veered for the door.**_

_**"And where do you think you're going? Your king has not dismissed you..."**_

_**"My king has risen, remember?" I retort dryly, turning my back, showing him the slightest bit of attention. " My king has advised me to grow up, and so I shall.**_

_**"You dare turn your back on me? On the order!"**_

_**"Clearly Ice outgrown the order, and it is you that has turned on me..." In a flash he at my neck, curling and uncurling his fingers; my eyes bulged at the unexpected act. He had never once laid his hands on me, on anyone for that matter, so I was truly shocked.**_

_**"You are mine, Alice Brandon. I made you, and I can destroy you just as easily..." With each work he tightened his grip, forcing me to ground. I hissed at the feeling of his nail dragging deeply against my skin; it would later leave a mark.**_

_**"Aro, release your hold on my daughter this instant!" He peered over his shoulder, surprised at my mothers sudden intrusion, and eased his hands away from my neck. The look of malice she gave him, caused him to shrink back; the sight reminded me of child being scolded by their mother.**_

_**She looked at me, eyes filled with worry, hands examining the damage he had caused and then embraced me. I stared at her wide eyed, still shocked at the thought that he, the only man I had known and saw as a father, was capable of putting his hands on me.**_

_**"Shh, dont cry little one. Mother's here..." I hadnt even realized I'd been crying until she had wiped at my face."**_

_**"Forgive me dear, Im seemed to have lost myself for a moment..." Aro claimed, stepping towards us cautiously. Mother hissed, baring her fangs at him and tightning her hold on me. "That you have. Perhaps you would do well to cool off..."**_

Looking back, I often wonder how mother was able to get away with such an atrocity. Baring your fangs at your king, at your maker? Yes, thats a big- no, no.

_**"Yes, perhaps," he staggered back, leaned against his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "Please do forgive me.." And then he vanished, ran straight out the side door.**_

_**I pushed against my mother, ignored the hurt look on her face, and fled to my room. **_

_**Weak, that how is felt, and weak is something I dont do.**_

_**Not a moment after I arrived in the safety of my room, Rosalie came in right behind as expected. She eyed me frantically, coming up and brushing the bruised skin of my neck.**_

She was like my shadow back then, always a few feet behind me, near me, and I allowed it; she was different back then, kind, curious, and truly new to the world. Age wise, she was about seven years old...still pure and young in the eyes of a vampire.

Dont get me wrong, she still had her conceded ways, but not as bad as she does now.

_**"He...he did this to you?" She whispered, eying the damage more closely. Her lips brushed against it soothingly and I sighed; it held affection, but lacked any and all lust.**_

_**"I'll...I'll kill him for hurting you..." She eyed me with so much emotion playing across her features, conviction being the most.**_

_**"Dont. You shouldn't say suck things..."**_

_**"But he..."**_

_**"-Father is lost. I dont want you following down the same path just for my sake. Now," my hands brushed against porcelain, and she leaned into my touch. "Wont you smile for, Lilly? You're too beautiful to have a scowl on your face..." I believe she would of blushed if she could, but she could not, for she was no longer of the living, so instead she turned her head away in embarrassment.**_

_**I gathered her hands into my own. "Come, join me for a walk ...I need to clear my head." **_

_**"Where to?" She smiled brightly, to which I returned.**_

_**"To the city..."**_

_"You cant keep running away from him, ya know. You and I both know what happened the last time..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sigh, still no reviews? Not quite happy about that but I shall endure. Lets see, the next couple of chapter will most likely be flashbacks, so yeah, just read, enjoy and review please!:) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Twilight or of Cowboy Bebop, just so ya know.**

**. Humans and Sirens**

**"**_You know we arent suppose to go outside the castle walls unless..."_

_"-We're on duty. Yes, I know." My head shook in a disapproving but playful way."Surely you arent afraid, Lilly? Why a second ago, you were so willing to condemn you're own king just for my sake. But now you're worried about the rules?" I smirked at her, making her turn her head away timidly._

_"So you coming or not?" I eyed her expectedly, right hand outstretched as the other firmly grasped the granite balcony. _Looking back, Im pretty sure I looked foolish hanging fifteen feet off the ground; like a monkey hanging off of a tree.

_She sighed and warily took my hand. I cradled her on my back, for she was still fearful of heights, and told her not to fret as I leapt to the ground. It took me a minute to gather my barings since im not full blooded; I still felt a slight tingle when my legs connected with the ground._

_We gained a few questionable glances as we pass through the surrounding gates, but with a few nods and dazzling smiles we made it through the city limits quietly._

_The first thing I took notice to was the smells. Most were unappealing, like the smell of urine, rotting meats and yeast as we passed through vendors and beggars. But the thought of blood was still conscious in the back of my head, making that faint smell, that much more appealing._

_I was used to such sights as the poor, grabbing and begging at my feet so I held no ill will towards them, and often accommodated towards their needs. Rosalie on the other hand was completely out of her element; she often glared and flinched away as if they were fire and she was a moth. _

_"Tell me why you wanted to come here again?" she replied irritably, grasping my hooded frame as if her life depended on it. We were dressed in our usual uniform for duty; completely cloaked in black, and inconspicuous for the most part. Only way you would of noticed our hierarchy was by looking under our hoods. Yes, we were always inconspicuous, for if we hadnt taken such precautions, the humans would've surely noticed our diamond-like skin._

Dont get me wrong, they knew we existed and knew exactly who they praised, but it was always at a distance. For if they noticed, up close, our extreme differences, it would no doubt bring about fear. And fear, well, fear makes the blood sing to us even more, makes it pump even faster to their hearts, thus making it sound like thunder to our ears. Yes, fear brings about animalistic tendency, tendency that we choose to keep on a tight leash. Which is why most vampires keep to the inner city, fairly close to the castle walls, and why we arent allowed beyond the castle or inner city gates unless its solely for our duty.

Our actions were and still are punishable, harshly so, but I didnt care. If father didnt take any interest in the world outside of the castle then I would.

_"Rose, they're not monsters. Their human, so theres no need to be so fearful. They wont bite." I teased, as she yelped at an elderly man, who seemed a bit more persistent in his wants and needs._

_"Im not afraid of them," she snapped, looking at me incredulously. "They're filthy. I dont want them to ruin my garments." Was her condescending or rather snobbish reply; my eyes rolled involuntarily._

_"Whatever you say." I dragged her along, past the now furbished waterway, which is an aqueduct of sorts, and headed straight for any clearing we could find. With our superior knowledge and skills we constructed ways to separate and purify water using water wheels; our knowledge was mainly adapted from my fathers many travels, where he shared ideals with many cultures and brought back what he learned to help our 'people' benefit._

_"Why are you so drawn towards mortals? Why do you care so much?" She asked curiously as I momentarily stopped to admire the children playing._

_I shrugged my shoulders at that, not really knowing what to say. "I dont know. Somebody has to protect and care for the weak..."_

_"But why? They're just humans...and why you?"_

_"They're not just humans, Rose. And why not me?" I answered, dropping to my knees to help a small girl to her feet. She wiped at her tears, smiled a big toothy grin, and proceeded to admire me._

_"Its just...unnatural. Its not in our nature to be so, I dont know...open to such Ideals..."_

_"Oh?" I peered up at her questionably. "Says who? Its not as unnatural as you think." I said, picking up the small child, and carefully cradle her in my arms as she played pick-a-boo with my hood. "We were just the same as them not so long ago. Frail, sickly and hopeless. Hopeless but also strong. And they are flawed. They worship us as gods, when really it should be us worshipping them...envying them..." I must of had a somber look on my face, because the young girl began to pout._

_"You...envy them?" She sounded very much astonished by this, but there was something else there._

_"And you do not?" I replied knowingly, raising an eyebrow as she reclined and shifted her eyes._

_"No," she lied. "Why would I? I...I have everything that I'll ever want and need."She said in a puppet like manner, as if the ideal was planted in her head; she still couldnt meet my gaze._

_"Rubbish." She turned her gaze towards my own. A look of confusion and hurt crossing her features. Her brows knitted together as if she was silently asking me "What?"_

_"I said its rubbish. You having everything you'll ever want and need." I shook my head and turned my golden orbs so that they gazed upon the playful mass that rested in my arms. "Sooner or later, you'll want something you can no longer have. Trust me, I know." I smiled sadly at her, but she rejected my sympathy and averted her eyes so they landed on the girl. _

_She looked at her for a minute, like really looked at her; took in her tattered clothing, smudged skin, her small fragile hands and bare feet, her wide grin as she too looked upon her, and then lastly peered into her cerulean eyes. Those eyes were so powerful, spoke so many volumes and sad tales that Rosalie could no longer take it. Her lip seemed to slightly quiver as she averted her eyes again, but I couldnt really tell since my attention was pulled towards the other younglings that vied for my attention._

_I played for a bit, dancing, singing and laughing as if I hadnt a care in the world. All the while, Rosalie sat aside, observing, and trying to decide if she should join, which was offered plenty of times by the playful masses._

_At one point, she walked away as I was completely bombarded by wide grins, nimble fingers and childlike laughter. I stood abruptly, telling the children we would play again soon, and followed suit. _

_"Why so sad, Lilly?"_

_We took refuge near one of the many water wells located at the northern entrance. The entrance that was closed off and fairly close to the muted forest. It was about a mile or two away, maybe more now, if you're walking at human pace. But it was still so close that you can smell the tangible pine, luscious undergrowth and rain that only seems to reach its area. _Its was and still is an interesting marvel, and so strange how it glowed at night.

_I breathed a little easier at the knowledge of being in a semi-unpopulated area; humans seem to fear unknown, and thats exactly what the muted forrest was, unknown by human standards. The air seem alot fresher, and we were no longer slaves to the unappealing stench of bodily fluid and the semi-appealing stench of the blood rushing through each persons body. I was confident in my ability to stave off such unwanted desires, but Rosalie, she was still fairly new to the bloodlust. She was by no means still a newborn but she sometimes exhibited their tendencies_

_She shifted slightly, which gave sight to the somber look on her face, and then turned her sad eyes toward my own._

_"Is that how I used to be? Before this...before the bloodlust? So happy...so carefree? I cant...I cant remember anything before this. My family, how I was as a child? Was I married? Did I have," she paused breifly before exhaling deeply. "Did I have children of my own?"_

Its true; once the venom courses through your body, slowly breaking you down, you lose sight of your previous life. The venom spreads through you like a raging fire, breaking the body down. Every cell, every muscle and every membrane shuts down.

But I, being the only exception, the only half-breed am able to remember certain memories from my past.

I of course had only little knowledge of her previous life. I had seen her through a vision the previous year that Aro had decided he needed to have her. During that year, I watched over her from a distance; she lived in a small town that was beyond Avalon. A three day journey from what I can remember. She had a father, mother, and an older sister, whom all seemed to love her dearly, but sometimes for the wrong reasons. She was always the center of attention, even when it was unwanted. Particularly by older men, who always vied for her affection. Very much aware of her beauty, she was never vain about it. If anything, she seemed to loathe it, especially since her parents often depended on her inhuman like beauty for food, money and anything else they saw fit. Yes, Rosalie was indeed a prostitute of sorts, unwillingly of course.

But I could never bring myself to tell her, for that knowledge would most certainly crush her pride. As a young human female, she was expected to please and honor her parents no matter what. So when her father could not provide for his family, she and her sister did what they thought was best. They were by no means rich or poor, but rather in a middle class; her father however strived for best in life.

I remember the night before Aro claimed her. She was laying under the stars with a young man, a fellow she a grew up with assumed; Royce, I believe was his name. They star gazed for hours, just talking and enjoying each others company. I could tell by the way they stared in each others eyes, that they truly cared for one another. He seemed nervous, stuttering and blushing as he asked something very important of her. She hesitantly and unwillingly denied his proposal at first, saying it could never be since she was to be married to an older man. One who was a bit higher up in the social status. She of course didnt love the man at all, but thought it was best for her in the long run.

Royce was angry, angry for loving her and angry for wanting something he could no longer have, even if she so clearly wanted the same thing. He begged her, pleaded with her to reconsider, saying that they could runaway and be together forever. It was all a fantasy really, thinking they could actually runaway and live out their lives as a fairytale; foolish notion of the heart, according to Aro that is.

Rosalie agreed of course, saying she would meet him at sundown the next day at some secret area, But little did she know that Aro would be waiting instead. The poor girl had know idea that her beloved was already dead, drained completely dry of his blood as she blindly headed where her heart yearned for the most. Their parents had no clue either, thats what made it so much easier. They'd spend the rest of their years wondering where she was and thinking she ran off, when really she was already dead. A bitter sweet ending is what Aro called it, but I call it a beautiful disaster.

_"I thought you were happy? Thought you had everything you needed?" I teased, but was only rewarded with shimmering eyes. _

_"Its not even about that really. Its just...I really dont know who I am anymore." She sighed irritably. "I dont even know why I care?"_

_"Because you saw something. Something in the little girl that reminded you of yourself. You probably dont know what it is, but its something. Or maybe I was right in my assumptions earlier. Maybe you envy her..."_

_"I dont envy her!" She hissed venomously. "I am powerful, immortal and so very beautiful. Why should I envy her...any human? They're weak and.."_

_"Their mortal. They breathe, they cry, they love, they sleep, and they bring life anew. So yes, Rosalie, why should you envy such creatures? They are everything we will never be, thats why you envy them..."_

_"I said I dont envy them." She was persisted but I knew better._

_"You say alot of things Rosalie. I deadpanned, earning a not so subtle glare from the the said girl. " But honestly, do you take me for a fool, Lilly? You are mine after all, so who knows you better than I? Surely not yourself." The look she gave, told me that she was blushing, well as much as a vampire could blush; she always seemed so timid when I thought of her as my own. I smiled at her, a genuine smile to which she averted her gaze._

_"I know myself," she mumbled. "And I know I dont envy them. I hate them." I wasn't too surprised by her words, but more by the way she said it. When she looked at me, her eyes were so cold. I shook my head pitifully._

_"Hate? Such strong feelings, dont you think? And for what?"_

_"You love them..." She accused eyes narrowing in the slightest._

_"That I do. As I love many, including you. So tell me, Lilly, will you hate mother? Or how bout Emmett, Edward...Jazz even? I love them all the same..."_

_"Thats different!" Her eyes narrowed into a full on glare by this point._

_"Is it, Rosalie? You say you hate humans because I love them?" She said nothing as I eyed her expectedly." The perhaps maybe you should hate me too, Rose. Im just like them...but a little more." She looked conflicted at my words. "They're not the ones you should hate." I shook my head disapprovingly." If anything, you should hate Aro for this life. Hate me..." I persisted, finally able to get a response_

_"Never!" She was at my feet in a matter of seconds, grasping my hand and eying me with pleading eyes. "I could never hate you, Alice. You're...you're everything to me.."_

_"You think so highly of me, Lilly. But im the reason why you're like this. Why you're dead..." I stroked her skin soothingly as she laid her head to rest in my hap. "We took everything away from you. You should hate me for that.."_

_"I dont care. I dont care what you did or took, as long as I have you. As long as you dont abandoned me..." She looked at me, it was a look of both fear and hope; never had she looked so human than in that very moment._

_"I could never abandon you, Lilly." I shook my head with a smile as I gather her face into my hands. "You are mine after all..." She sighed when my lips caressed her forehead._

_"Come. We should probably start heading back.." It seemed as if she was in some sort of daze, but nodded her head before standing at my side._

_"I do hope you'll join me again, one of these days, Lilly." I grabbed for her hand as I said this and she happily complied._

_"I suppose its not all that bad. I could...get use to this." she looked at me with lidded eyes. "These little walks, I mean..." Her hand tightened in my own and I could tell she was doing her best not to shy away._

_I opened my mouth to reply, or to rather tease her but something in the distance caught my attention._

_"Did you...hear that?" My ears perked at a sound that was emanating from behind us. I unconsciously dropped our hands and turned towards the Northern Wall; I stared at the ten inch thick lead gates with furrowed brows._

_"Hear what? Are you okay?" I dismissed the cold, worried hand on my shoulder and moved closer to the gate. I lightly pressed the side of my face against it and closed my eyes in concentration; my slow heart thudded against my chest when my ears caught the sound of distance humming._

_"Dont you hear, Rosalie?" I whispered in a daze. "That sound..." _

_"You're frightening me, Alice. I dont...I dont hear anything but your heartbeat. Why is it beating so fast?" I felt her behind me, leaning her ear against my back, where my heart would be. She listened to it. How it seemed to beat so much faster than its normally slow pace._

Thats the thing about being a half-breed. You're half human. Your hearts beats at half speed, you breathe alot shallower, almost like you're not breathing at all; everything is just halfway.

_"I have to...I have to see. I have know what it is..."_

_"What! Are you out of your mind? You know crossing the line is forbidden!"_

_I couldnt explain it, it was like my body my humming for it. What ever it was was drawing me in, whether I wanted it to or not._

_"I have to..." One moment Im pressed up against the gate and in the next, im scaling it._

_"Alice, dont! Its forbidden..." She desperately tried again, but it was no use, my mind was set and I was determined. I could picture her, Rosalie, desperately debated whether she should follow and she would. She would follow me wherever I went, despite everything that told her not to._

_I heard it, just as I was making my way over the ledge, I heard Rosalie frustrated sigh. I jumped and grunted as my feet finally connected with the ground and was greeted by an annoyed look from Rosalie._

_"Well, what now? You do have a plan dont you?"_

_"Now, we run.." Without warning, I took off in the direction of heaven._

_I being half-breed, was by no means faster than Rosalie, but somehow I ended up pushing harder than her, faster and stronger._

_"Alice, Slow down," I was blurring past trees at unspeakable speeds. "Do you even know where we're going?"_

_"Just listen and you'll know. Shes...calling, can you not hear?"_

_I came to stop suddenly and brought my eyes to the heaven; the only thing reflected back at me was blackness. I found it so impossibly eerie how the sun never shined in the muted forest. The only light was from that of the strange trees. It was like billions of fireflies had taken refuge within the piney oak._

_I closed my eyes in concentration and listened. Listen to the wind, the sounds of the forrest, but most of all, for the sounds of my siren._

_Cause thats exactly what it was. The voice of a siren calling to me._

_And then I heard it again, it was so much louder than before._

_"There," I opened my eyes and peered at Rosalie, who seemed a bit skeptical and nervous. No doubt from the fact that we were in wolfs territory. "Do you hear it now?" She concentrated, squinting her eyes as her ears perked at distant humming._

_"I...I do. Its so...soft and angelic..."_

_"I know," I smiled in anticipation. "Come!"_

_I gave chase again, but unlike before, I knew where I was headed._

_"Alice, something...somethings coming." Rosalie sounded panicked. "We've got to turn back now..." She was right, we were being followed. I felt it, we were being watched from the time our feet hit the ground. But I couldnt dwell on it, i refused. Their were more pressing matter to deal with._

_I could faintly make out a clearing ahead of me as the humming got louder. _

_"Meria mortre ever greet shawel_

_Graing graing gra (graing graing gra)_

_Mertis a moti e chest a gron tu_

_Saing saing sa (saing saing sa)_

_Mi af marka dia on di eva green..." (A/N: Lyrics are those of Gabriela Robin-green bird)_

_My heart continued to pump harder and harder, until I finally came to a stop near a clearing; thats when the breath literally got knocked out of me._

_"Hmph! What the hell, Alice!" I heard Rosalies whisper/yell and felt her as she ran into me, but I payed it no mind. My attention was solely focused ahead, where the owner of that voice awaited in a small lagoon. Its was so surreal , the way that she danced in the water, humming and giggling as the waterfall fell upon her. The glow from the trees made the waters refection look translucent, which in turn almost seemed to make her skin glow._

_Her hair was on fire, so scarlet that it made my eyes burn from its brightness. She was naked, and I felt very intrusive, like it was an intimate moment that should only be shared between lovers. And I wasn't her lover, at least not yet; I felt shameful, but the need and the want outweighed that shame._

_I wanted to know her, who she was, where she came from, everything. _

_"Alice, we have to go." Rosalies voice tried to pull me out of the trance that my water nymph seemed to have cast upon me. I started walking towards the water edge; she was still humming and splashing about, unaware of any danger._

_"Meria mortre ever greet shawel_

_Graing graing gra (graing graing gra)_

_Mertis a moti e crest a gren tu_

_Saing saing sa (saing saing sa)_

_Mi af marka dia on di eva green..."_

_"What the- Alice!" She pulled at my shoulders but i shrugged her off like it was nothing._

_"Alice, please..!" She begged and pleaded with me, but I made no move to acknowledge her. My feet connected with the glowing water, creating a ripple effect, and I watch as they collided with hers._

_As if the siren felt my presence, she turned in my direction; she gasped very softly, letting the words I had already grew so fond of die down. She stared at me wide eyed, blushing and no doubt fearful of my hooded presence._

_She flinched as I stepped closer, hiding herself from me and dipping in the water. Her head was still above water by the time my waist dipped in; her green eyes bore into mine, making it that much harder to breathe._

_"Dont stop," her head tilted curiously. "Sing...just like that. Sing for me, please..."_

_We stood there for a minute, just staring and trying to get a feel for one another. She bit her lip in what seemed to be contemplation before slowly swimming towards me; I watched in awe as her body was unveiled to me._

_I wanted to touch her, as a person would touch their lover. To touch her in her most intimate places and make her sing so loud the heaven would fall; I just wanted her._

_She was in arms reach when a distinct sound was heard from behind me. It was a growl, but not from Rosalie, it was from something else; the wolfs were coming._

_"Alice, come, please?" I took the time to look at Rosalie, to see the frightened and pleading look on her face; I was at a lost. I wanted to stay, to be near my angel, to be with her but I knew I couldnt. I knew I needed to leave, and as soon as possible but my body was contradicting my logic. I turned slightly in an attempt to follow Rosalie's request, but only managed to turn so that I was standing sideways. It was a straight shot, if I looked to my right I was greeted by fear, and if I looked to my left I was greeted my curiosity. _

_And i did just that. I turned to face curious eyes and was overcome with the warmest feeling; the siren had somehow managed to sneak up on me. I gasped as she took my left hand in her own._

_"Hurry," she said fearfully. "They've sensed you. You must follow me..." She began tugging me deeper into the water, but I hesitated._

_"My sister..." I made to turn away from her, but she grasp my wrist again._

_"Please, they're almost here. If they catch you, i wont be able to save you..."_

_"I cant abandon her." My eyes furrowed in determination. " Shes my sister!" She flinched at my harsh tone but nodded slowly._

_"You," she pointed to Rosalie, who was hesitantly standing near the waters edge. "Come, please. This way..." She then nodded towards the waterfall, which we both eyed skeptically. "Trust me. I know of a way out. Please..." She egged on, and I stared into her green eyes, unblinking, and made a decision._

_"Rosalie come, now. We must go..."_

_"But..."_

_"-Please, come!" She nodded her head with little hesitation and quickly made her way through the water._

_"This way. Through the waterfall, but we must swim..." She didnt give us time to think, she just swam and dove under the waterfall._

_"Do you think we can...trust her. This human?"_

_"I dont really know, Rose. But right now, we dont really have a choice. So hurry..." I dove right after the nymph and proceeded to follow with Rosalie right behind me. The sea nymph had led us through a a series of underwater caverns, occasionally stopping and seeking out small pockets of air. It was obvious that she had been through the caverns many times since she knew exactly where to resurface for air._

_"Its not much further now. Just beyond this waterway. You'll emerge from a pond in southern entrance of the castle. Now go..." Rosalie didnt need any more persuasion, she swam ahead , but I on the other hand hesitated. I couldnt just leave, not without knowing who she was or if I'd ever see her again._

_"Wait," It was my turn to grasp the stranger by the wrist; she turned her attention towards me with confused eyes. "Will...will I see you again?"_

_"No," was all she said._

_"But why? Surely you must have visited the city. Otherwise, how would you know where this leads?"_

_She giggled at my eagerness. Her lips pursed as she pretended to be deep in thought, and I admired her. Admired the dusty small flakes on her cheek, which was accompanied by a timid blush, the red of her lips and wet hair, and lastly the green sparkle in her eyes._

_"That I have," she finally replied, eying me with something I couldnt quite place. "But my home is here..." I frowned at that, surely she wanted to see me as I did her?_

_"Go now. Your sister awaits..." She turned her back to me and I found that I had already began missing the way she looked at me or rather through me._

_"Well, what's your name!" I shouted at her retreating figure. She paused briefly before speaking again._

_"If and when we meet again. I shall tell you._

**A/N: So that was the new chappie, hope you enjoyed. The song that Victoria is singing is called Green bird by Gabriela Robin, I believe. I first heard it on a anime called Cowboy Bebop( Dont own that either.) and I was hooked. I have no clue as to what shes saying but it sounds nice, lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Been a minute. Was dealing with alot of stuff and still am, which is why im going to inform you that this story could stop at any moment. Its not what I want but it could happen. With that said, I do hope you're enjoying the story so far, still tryna see how it'll all play out. Reviews are much appreciated and I give my humble regards to my first and only review from n21, I thank you:) Oh and do forgive any spelling errors, I typed this on my phone and was in a hurry.**

**Everyone Wants Love**

_**Seconds went by, minutes, hours, days, weeks, and all I wanted, all I could do was think about her.**_

_**"if and when we meet again, I shall tell you..."**_

_**I hadnt seen her since then, and even though I wanted to, I never returned to the muted forest. I did however wait; each day I would excuse myself of my duties, mainly during the beginning of the afternoon and return to the younglings that often awaited for my arrival. They had become so infatuated with me since our first meet and greet and i too enjoyed the games we played.**_

_**And although they were one of the reasons I sought out my alone time or as I called it, my "walks," it wasnt the main reason. As I sang and danced with the children, the thought and possibility of her waiting for me was always in the back of my head. **_

_**It was...frustrating to say the least. Waiting and wondering if the one person who had undoubtedly and more than likely wasnt aware that they had change my life, would indeed make an appearance. I began to lose my resolve, my nerve, my mind, and so did Rosalie.**_

**She sensed it of course, how unlike myself I was being; a sixth sense I should say.**

_**"You need to forget about that day. About her, for everybody's sake,"**_ _**she would say with much distaste, recognizing that far away look I would inhibit. Oh how I wanted to, how I wanted to erase every fiber of her existence from my memory. But as I would soon learn, we dont always get what we want.**_

_**"Ive heard whispers lately. Theres talk of father wanting me to marry." I listened to words reverberate through her hollow body before she actually voiced them and I registered it. I slowly opened my eyes, tilted my head slightly upward from the position in her lap and squinted my eyes, both from the sun and of her. It was an unusually sunny day, a good day to relax in the royal garden. It was located just below Rosalie's quarters, which explained the rosy sweet smell that lingered there. **_

_**We occupied the centre area, allowing beds of flowers to envelope us in an aroma blanket as we sat there; her leaning and putting her weight on her arms as I rested my head in her lap. She would idly play in my spiky locks and hum a sweet lullaby, soothing us both.**_

_**It was quite honestly the only peace of mind I seemed to get at the time, where thoughts of her would be so far away, so distant that I relished it.**_

_**"He thinks its best for the kingdom if we establish a bonding with the western province...with Marcus," she made sour face at the idea before continuing. " He believes Dimitri could be a good suitor for me..." She peered down at me strangely, as if she was trying to gauge my thoughts or reaction and then averted her gaze towards the sky. I watched as her hair, which had been veiling the suns rays like a curtain, gently swayed into the breeze; my stomach fluttered unwillingly. Like others, I had a strange fondness towards her that went beyond that of just sisters. I could not deny her beauty at the time, even if i wanted to.**_

_**"And how does that make you feel, Lilly?" It came out as a whisper, something I hadnt intended on, but she caught it, and gave me an intense stare.**_

_**It sounded so foreign to me, and I had no clue as to why I whispered it.**_

_**"I dont know. A small part of me wants to. That part of me wants to make father happy," my eyes squinted at the mention of my father. Things between us were still a bit of a mess. He seemed more and more out of it since the last time I consulted with him. At times id often catch him in a daze, slouching in his chair with a look of boredom or impassiveness, and other times, he looked like a shell of himself...of the person I knew him to be. "But then the other part of me, the biggest part, doesnt want to.." She shrugged, pursing her lips and sighing softly.**_

_**"I just dont want my life planned out for me, without me really having any say so. I dont even know him.."**_

_**"Well you have the right mind about it. You shouldnt have to make sacrifices just for fathers sake." I shook my head at how impossibly selfish he was being; each day I truly started to despise him. " You should do it only if it would make you happy...if its what you truly want..."**_

_**She seemed to ponder this for a moment. **_

_**"Although, maybe you should think about settling down soon. Perhaps you should at least consider your options, even if its Demetri? He is well suited and charming in his ways..." I spoke this half-heartedly; I needed to push this thought into her head because I knew how she felt about me even before she realized it herself. She started to become more...earnest, needy for my attention, more so since the day I encounter the unknown beauty. But at the same time I didnt. I didnt want to force or manipulate her in anyway, because that would make me no better than Aro, and more importantly, a part of me needed her just as much as she needed me.**_

_**"Settle down?" She eyed me incredulously. "I havent even really lived and you want me to settle down so soon? Why should I rush, I've got all the time in the world. Besides, I like my freedom..."**_

_**"Im not saying settle down, per se," I back peddled. "Im just saying at least consider, at your own volition of course, getting to know Demetri, even just as a friend. Solitude...being alone," I shook my head. "Thats no way to live. Trust me, I know. I've been alone for along time, even way before this life. I've got a feeling that I was always alone. And ya know, after a while it starts to eat at you...it festers like a cancer. Turns you into a shell...nothing.." It was my turn to avert my gaze; somehow, in between my rant, I got lost in my own emotions and it caught me off guard...she caught me off guard.**_

_**" Hey, " she gently turned my chin so that I could meet her eyes. " Dont do that...you dont have to hide from me..." We didnt say anything for long time, just sat there staring at each other. "Besides, even if what you say is true. You're not alone...you have...me. And right now, thats more than all I need.." The last bit was but a whisper and I knew she wanted to say something more, I could tell by the intense look on her face.**_

_**"What are you waiting for, Rosalie?" I whispered in my own little hushed tone as she continuously leaned forward; her movements were slow and exactly I meant by that, I had no clue. "Dont you want a love of your own...to be happy?" I continued, inhaling deeply as her breath caressed my face. She was so close that I could make out every fine detail in her features. **_

_**"I am happy..." Is all she said before her lips barely grazed my own. She didnt move, just breathed against me, it was almost like she was afraid of what promise, what secrets my lips held; I know I was. The rational part of me was screaming for me to run, to get far away from there as possible, but the other part...the part that didnt think, that only felt, wanted to do just that. To feel her, and everything she could give me.**_

_**There was a cough, a forced cough that sent both of us reeling, trying to gain whatever composure we had. I tilted my head upwards and slightly back and was met with the curious, playful eyes of Carlisle. He had an unmistakable knowing smirk on his face, which only made the situation that much more awkward.**_

_**"Do forgive me if im interrupting, but your father would like a word with the family..."**_

_**"Pertaining to?" I asked, quickly jumping to my feet and dusting myself off. I didnt even try to hide the annoyance in my voice. I might have forgiven father, by request of mother of course, but I wouldnt forget and the less time I spent in his presence, the better.**_

_**"You know im not at liberty to say, Alice. I will however, say that it must be of great importance..." And with that said, he made his way back to my father, leaving me utterly confused. I huffed irritably and turned my attention towards Rosalie, who had seemed to be in a daze. Her fingers were lightly brushing her lips with a flustered look on her face.**_

_**"You coming, Lilly?" I smiled impishly at the startle I gave and held my hand out to her. She took it, but turned her head away in what would seem like embarrassment.**_

*LBA*

_**Air, thats what my lungs were begging for when I arrived in the Great Hall. Rosalie and I had made our way towards there, casually taking our time, and taking notice to a certain stench as we did so; the stench of wolfs. We made sure to take our time as we went since the closer we got, the stronger the smell became.**_

_**But thats not what knocked the air out of me, it was the people, or rather a specific person that was occupying the Hall that made my lungs constrict. **_

_**"So nice of you two to finally join us." Came a strained familiar voice; it was both strained out of annoyance, possibly on our behalf, and from his lack of breathing. Seemed as though we werent the only ones that were having trouble with that foul odor. I payed him no mind of course, my attention was solely focused on the red head bowing her head in respect. I immediately stiffened when she spotted me through her fiery locks as she bent at the waist. She seemed just as shocked as I was.**_

_**"Please dont be rude to our guests, children. Come, immerse yourselves and show respect..." He finally said after I hadnt yet made a sound or move. She reclined at his words, back into a graceful standing position; the act was tantalizing smooth, sensual yet unintentionally so.**_

_**I could feel all eyes on me. It was unnerving, especially since Rosalie's topaz eyes seemed to burn holes into the side of my face; I didnt need to look at her to see that she was very uncomfortable, not to mention upset about the situation.**_

_**I closed my eyes and willed myself to stay calm, collected, to show no signs whatsoever that this was indeed an unsettling predicament; not so much because she was there, but because Aro would have took notice to my uneasiness and more than likely would have wanted to "consult" with me. Or rather poke and prod at my mind, and it would have been very hard to explain how I was familiar with the red headed maiden without "rat-ing" myself out, so to speak, if they hadnt done so already.**_

_**I walked over with my mask securely in place, back straight, and head held high as so many questions egged my brain.**_

_**"Why are they here? Why is she with him and who is that guy next to her?" Were my main questions.**_

_**I was beyond curious since it wasnt everyday that your sworn enemy casually pays you a visit. It was unheard of. And we were enemies, long since my time and probably goes as far back as Aro's.**_

_**"Hello," I came to stop beside our guest, turned to appraise them and extended myself at the waist. "My name is Alice, and I welcome you on behalf of Avalon..." I approached all of them this way, bowing and showing my respects; it was a total of four, not including the maiden. As I finally approached the said women, I tried my best to look stoic, expressionless, but as she smiled endearingly, my heart rate shot up. She extended her hand to me, something her companions hadnt of done, and I stared at it for a moment, unsure of what i wanted to do.**_

_**I heard a low rumble in Rosalie's chest beside me, a clear sign that she was getting more and more impatient, more threatened by their presence, more so with hers. "Hello," she all but hissed. "Im Rosalie..." She forced her hand into her own and I watched a hesitant wince mar her angelic features. The maiden mumbled a hurried "Victoria" with a forced, painful smile.**_

_**"Lilly," thats enough." I whispered for her ears only as I gently rested my hand against the small of her back and felt her relax before retracting her hands.**_

_**"Hello, its a pleasure to meet you , Victoria..." I gently settled my cold hands within hers and let out a shuddery breath. She looked at me as if she was staring straight through me, lips slightly parted and body fully relaxed. I could get lost in them forever. Her hands were so smooth, so soft and so much warmer than my own; my heart was raging against my chest.**_

_**"Such a joyous sight," Aro said with a clap of his hands; the gesture startled us and she quickly removed her hands from my own and averted her eyes shamefully. I frowned at the loss, and settled my hands to my sides; Rosalie hand immediately sought my own and I tried not to wince at how cold they were.**_

_**"Not like hers..." I reminded myself, taking another subtle glance her way. The young man, James I believe was his name, whispered something into her ear in what I guessed to be their language. Her eyes were focused on my hands, which was securely grasped within Rosalie's; she frowned, whether it was from what she was told or from what she witnessed(my hands) im not sure of.**_

_**"Now that we've established pleasantries, why dont we move on to other orders. Im sure my humbled family is wondering why you're all here..." Aro took his seat at the head, crossing his legs and leaning against the right arm rest, a look of excitement sparkling in his eyes. He motioned for the guests to speak their peace with a nod of his head.**_

_**"Theres been a shifting of the winds lately," the elder, Taha Aki, began in a thick accent. "Times are changing, the sounds of war are howling closer to our doorsteps. It is inevitable. Our brothers, closer to the west have informed me of presence of newborns...an army of such. I dont know of your circumstances with the later, the western province, but I see them as a threat. They've already tried to wage war with my people of the east and west. I fear there is only a matter of time before they seek this place..." He paused and it seemed as though he was in deep thought, debating his next move. " War is something we do not seek, whether its from you or your neighboring kin. The safety of my people are my first and only priority, which brings me to a standstill.." Another pause, and then he eyes his companions, silently seeking support; they nod their head in agreement.**_

_**"We seek an alliance with you. For far too long we've been scratching and howling at each other backs, and for what? Because of laws...because our founding fathers made it out to be this way? We feel the time for peace, for loyalty and companionship is now. We seek you as equals, as brothers and we lend our strength to you in these times of need..."**_

_**I stood there, eyes furrowing in confusion and shock. Father stood, a wickedly wide and petrified grin was plastered onto his face. He rolled his hands together as Taha Aki extended his hand in loyalty. They didnt know it, but that very gesture would be the deal breaker. Because as soon as his hands touched his warm ones, every secret, every lie, every promise was Aro's for the taking.**_

_**"It is an honor, brothers..." My face soured at the hidden tone Aro used. I had a foreboding feeling in my chest at the realization of what secrets or tricks he may have up his sleeve. He eagerly took the elders hands into his own and I watched a familiar flicker pass through his eyes. I smirked as his eyes breifly fluttered a few times and he frowned slightly. It was subtle, and almost a trick of the eye but i caught all of it, and the truth marked his face; he either heard something he didnt like or he didnt hear anything at all. I was hoping for the later of the two.**_

_**"Father, you cant be serious. They're our enemy.."**_

_**"-Enough Rosalie." Came my mothers gentle yet stern reply. "They are our brothers and sisters now...our people.." Mother stepped down from from fathers side and surprised all of us by giving our new found companion a eager hug.**_

_***LBA***_

_**"This is ludicrous! What could father possibly be thinking!" I watched lazily from the bed as Rosalie huffed and ram sacked her room. I was paying her little mind because my thoughts were focused on Victoria. I wondered what thoughts plagued her mind, and who exactly was James to her.**_

_**"I mean, wolfs and vampires...working together? Its unheard of! And for what reason?" She shook her head. "Its disgusting. The stench...the idea..its revolting!" I eyed her lazily as she stared at herself in the mirror. It was one of the first times I had ever seen that side of her. The ugly side mind you, and from the disgusted look on her face, I believed she noticed it too.**_

_**And her words, they sounded so foreign to me, nothing like the Rosalie I knew. And although those werent my exact sentiments on the matter, I too was a bit disturbed by the news as well. I was more disturbed by whatever plans Aro had, because he had plans...he always had plans.**_

_**"Well at least you dont have to worry about an arranged marriage anymore. With them on our side, father wont need to force a bonding between this colony and Marcus'." It was the truth, the only reason Aro wanted the bonding was so he could show his loyalty and trust to his brother. Marcus was the fiercest of the three and often more merciless then Aro himself. Whether Aro wanted to admit it or not, he feared Marcus and his power, he was a threat, an enemy, and what better way to win over your enemy but through 'kindness'? That kindness stemmed from the potential bonding, where he would give his child and pretend to bend at Marcus's will, establish trust and then when he least expected it, he would bar and gnash his teeth. He would create an uproar and overthrow his power. **_

_**But since he had established another bonding, something none of us saw coming, he didnt need to waste his time with trivial things. He had the strength and courage in numbers. Not only had he established an allegiance with Taha Aki's pack, but he potentially had the loyalty of every wolf thereof.**_

_**Her eyes caught mine in the mirror and for a brief second her anger subsided.**_

_**"Why are you so calm about this, Alice? Do you not see the threat they pose? Does anything ever bother you?" Her eyes narrowed in the slightest as she waited, calculated my response.**_

_**"Whats the point in getting angry over things we cant control?" I shrugged. "Father already made his choice, and his word is law remember?" I pointed to my neck, where the evidence of his words, of his laws, were still visible; I silently asked her, "are you going to go against his laws? Cause we both know what will happen." She cringed at the sight and sighed.**_

_**"I understand why you are upset, but believe me when I say that they are of no real threat. They are true and honest in their ways, Lilly."**_

_**"Oh? Did your visions tell you that?" She spat sarcastically," Or maybe your little girlfriend, Victoria informed you?" She glared this time, folding her hands over her chest, slightly pouting as she averted her gaze.**_

_**She was jealous, and although I should of been highly concerned about it, I simply thought of it as endearing. I sat up, smiled at her in the mirror when her gaze met my own again, and fully grinned when she seemed to fluster under my gaze.**_

_**"What does Victoria have to do with any of this, Rose?" My smile didnt falter as she gave me an incredulous look.**_

_**"I saw the way you looked at her, Alice." She whispered accusingly. "You looked at her like...like she was the only thing that mattered." Her featured softened and I watched with sad eyes as she held herself. "You gave me that look after I awoken to this life...I thought...I thought it was only for me, Ali?" My heart made a brief flutter at the nickname. " And...and your heart, the way it beats for her...why doesnt it beat for me that way...?" She was slightly trembling, and i knew that if she could, she would've cried.**_

_**I was at a loss. Rosalie knew me so well, recognized my emotions, my thoughts and feeling before I did, sometimes. It was like I was wearing them on my sleeve. I couldnt lie to her or deny it, so I took the highroad.**_

_**"Ya know, jealousy is an ugly feat, especially on such a beautiful flower. Please dont wither in sorrow, Lilly, smile for me..." I was at her side in seconds, caressing her face and moving strands of her blonde locks so that they lay securely behind her ear. It didnt give me the expected reaction I usually get, with her, relaxing into my touch and seeking more affection. No, she did the exact opposite. She flinched away from my touch and shook her head when I stepped closer. Her eyes made my heart ache, she looked so sad, fragile, so human and all i wanted to do was hold her.**_

_**"Please, leave me be..." She pointed to her door, lips quivering and body shivering as she tried to hold back her sobs. **_

_**"Rose, I didnt mean to.." I**_

_**"-Please, Alice...just please go..." My hands switched with want; I wanted to hold her so bad, to tell her I was sorry and that my heart did beat for her, not how she wanted it to, but it still beat for her. I hung my head low and quietly made my way out of her chambers; I felt nauseous, disgusted, but most of all I felt like him.**_

_***LBA* **_

_**I settled myself in the grass, near the garden, casually looking at the clouds and taking subtle glances at the window just above me. It had been hours since I had left Rosalie and she hadnt made a peep or shown her face since then; I should of welcomed the brief hours of silence but I didnt. I had hurt her and in the end I had hurt myself.**_

_**"Care of I join you?" Came a familiar soft voice. I quickly inhaled both the the flowers and the sweet aroma of my mother, Esme. She was hovering over me, standing, with a gentle smile on her lips. A mothers smile.**_

_**The only answer she got was a grin, which she happily took and settled herself in the flowers. I was expecting her to sit beside me but she moved so that she was behind me, sitting on her knees with an expectant look. I regarded her with a cock of my head, curiously, and sat up so she could move closer. I settled back so that my head rested in her lap and I sighed as she ran her hands through my wild locks.**_

_**We sat there in silence for awhile, just enjoying each others company.**_

_**"Rosalie seemed very upset today..." I knew it was coming, but it didnt stop the sigh that escaped my lips.**_

_**"Rosalie is...a very fragile being, firefly..."**_

_**"Mother," I shook my head vigorously, not really knowing what to say or how to say it. "She confuses me. I dont know what to think anymore. When it comes to her, I just feel conflicted all the time. She wants something of me that im not sure I can give and it hurts. It hurts knowing that shes hurting..." She smiled down at me as if it were the very first time and cupped my cheek lovingly.**_

_**"In a sense, you are all shes ever really known. And you pretty much brought her into this world. You held her while she screamed and sobbed. You're her first memory, Alice. So its only natural that she vies for you. That she needs you..." I hummed in response and watched the birds bristle past.**_

_**"Do you feel anything for her?" I honestly didnt know how to answer it; I did feel something but i didnt know what it was. So I shrugged my shoulders.**_

_**"You're getting so old, my little firefly..." I look at her skeptically. She and I both knew that I hadnt aged in years. It was possible but the changes that would occur would be subtle. My hair might've grown here and there, but nothing too significant. Id always remain the same size, and my features would pretty much stay the same.**_

_**"Mother, you and I both know thats a lie. Im the same as always..."**_

_**"-Not true," she said that kind, motherly tone while tracing the feature of my face with her hands. "You've grown so much...in here.." She tapped my head. "And in here..." A poke to my chest, where my heart thudded slowly. "Perhaps you shouldnt shy away from her. Maybe she was giving to you for a reason? Maybe she'll be the one to show you what true love is...how to make this beat," she pointed to my heart, " Faster."**_

_**"Thats what started this mess in the first place. " I thought to myself.**_

_**"I doubt that. Im not fit for love. I dont know how to receive it...or give it. And I dont think I deserve it..." It was only half a lie. I knew how to love, because I knew I had already fallen for Victoria.**_

_**"Everyone knows and deserves love, Alice. We're all capable of it. Just look at your father. He loves me, he loves Rosalie and he loves you..." I snorted at the last comment. Father cared nothing for Rosalie or myself. We were tools and nothing else. Mother however, she was something special to him. He yeilded to her very command and he consulted with her first before any other.**_

_**"He does love you, Alice.."**_

_**"Right, well I 'll take your word for it." I quipped sarcastically, earning a disappointed look. It became quiet again, not uncomfortably so, but still quiet; and my thoughts immediately went to Victoria.**_

_**"Do you...think thats there a such thing as wrong love?" And by wrong, I was pertaining to two enemies defying the odds and finding their forever together; she seemed to ponder this for a bit.**_

_**"No. Love is love. What could possible be wrong about it?" I could tell that she genuinely meant it, which in turn gave me hope. **_

_**"Why do you ask?"**_

_**" I dont know," I shrugged, "just...curious I guess..."**_


End file.
